


You Come Here Often?

by Fiona0707



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: #唯在哥谭# 红头罩从一场绑架中救出迪克·格雷森时与他调情。





	You Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Come Here Often?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431951) by [Sam4265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265). 



 

 

唐纳德·艾森哈特度过了糟糕透顶的一天。先是他姐姐的猫在他最喜欢的椅子上撒了尿；然后干洗店扯破了他最体面的西装；而现在，一伙套着黑色滑雪面罩的暴徒把韦恩慈善晚会的嘉宾扣为人质。布鲁斯·韦恩甚至不在现场，几个小时前他还在，但两小时前他和一个呆头呆脑的记者一起离开了。现在唯一剩下的韦恩只有布鲁斯的儿子，迪克·格雷森。

唐纳德叹了口气，看着其中一名劫匪用明显不适合文雅社会的下流言论奚落格雷森。这倒不是说唐纳德当时感到彬彬有礼。不，他更多的感到怒气十足。

当然没过多久，似乎无穷无尽的蝙蝠孩子之一闪亮登场。这次是红头罩，唐纳德承认这很稀罕，毕竟头罩通常是莅临这类盛大舞会上的恐怖分子之一。

红头罩迅速制服了暴徒，然后开始帮客人们解开缚绳。他边松绑边穿过大厅，唐纳德可能是离他出发之地最遥远的倒霉蛋之一，格雷森就在他边上。唐纳德试图不要忘恩负义，但这对今天而言简直是雪上加霜。唐纳德正要开口建议红头罩速度稍微加快点，头罩终于到了格雷森面前。

“见到你真稀奇，”格雷森奚落着，那张公认的漂亮脸蛋被笑容点亮，他问道，“经常来吗？”唐纳德尽量不把白眼翻得太用力。

“不，我主要是来看风景，”头罩说着，抓住了格雷森的臀瓣。对此格雷森仅仅笑了笑，唐纳德的眉毛瞬间直飞到发际线。一位名声在外的高危义警正在玩弄他，而他简直无动于衷。

“我明白了，所以你是来拯救花季少女于危难之中？”格雷森问。

“少女没看到，只有个遇到危险的白痴。”红头罩回答。这对话真的相当幼稚。唐纳德心想也许自己该出声制止，但格雷森只是又笑出声来。

“噢，别这么说，你伤害了我的感情。”

唐纳德觉得红头罩花了长到恼人的时间来松开格雷森。

“别害羞宝贝，我知道你喜欢疼痛，”红头罩说，低如耳语。唐纳德认为他可能是格雷森之外唯一一个听清这句话的人。唐纳德不知道自己的表情是否展露了内心的震惊。而另一边，格雷森几乎发出一声呻吟。

“那是个承诺吗？”他问。红头罩终于解开了格雷森的束绳，拍了拍他的屁股。

“赌你的小屁股它是的。”

格雷森冲他傻傻地咧嘴一笑，送了他一个飞吻。

“那就等到下次吧，”他说，然后走开帮助剩下的几个人解绑。红头罩走到唐纳德面前，迅速松开了紧缚着他手腕和脚踝的绳子。

“你知道的，”唐纳德忍不住开口，“这真的不是做那种事情的地方。下次你想跟布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子玩抓屁股的游戏，我建议你私底下玩。”

红头罩死一般的沉默，他一言不发，只怀疑地哼了一声就走了。

 

\---

 

所有人都被松绑后，绝大部分客人向警察做完陈述就离开了，布鲁斯·韦恩终于出现了。当唐纳德向他走去时，他看上去向往常一样无可挑剔。

“韦恩先生，我有个问题想请教您，”唐纳德与他握手。

“艾森哈特先生，”韦恩招呼道，“尽管问。”

“你的儿子和红头罩上床吗？”他直言不讳地问。韦恩的脸色苍白了些许，就唐纳德看来，他突然看上去病得厉害。

“什——为什么这么说？”韦恩呛咳着问。

“他们调情，还抓屁股，”唐纳德回答。韦恩看起来要现场昏倒。

“他——”他打断发言，掏出手机，阴沉沉地说，“艾森哈特先生，请原谅，我需要和我儿子谈一谈。”

这不让唐纳德意外。真正吓到他的是韦恩对着电话咆哮着说，“杰森！”唐纳德一丁点都不想知道他是在跟谁通话，他累了，受够了这一天。他打算回家睡上一个星期。对，这看起来是个极好的计划。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为#OnlyInGotham系列中译文，共2篇，此为第2篇（第1篇：[#RedHoodBuysMagnums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061605)）。
> 
> 两篇皆出自[Sam4265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265)的[Jaydick Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/636656)系列，目前共有25篇，基本都是各自独立的小甜饼，感兴趣请移步食用。


End file.
